


A galaxy of summer memories

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Leonard McCoy's first time at Star Fleet Summer Camp, a cap situated in a far out planet where the next generation o teenage crew members meet up every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A galaxy of summer memories

It was almost sundown by the time Leonard McCoy arrived at star fleet summer camp and he was tired. No, tired was an understatement. He felt as though all the energy had been drained from his limbs and his eyes were heavy as he trudged through the overgrown field to reach the camp base. All he'd done was sit in the damn spaceship for a few minutes as it travelled at warped speed to reach its destination: the planet Niriys. It hadn't been a particularly tiring journey so he couldn't understand how he was so tired. Maybe it was the fact that he'd ben up all night playing video games with his older brother. He never usually stayed up late, being a medical student and all. It was required for him to be up early as early as possible so he could make it to the trial medical bay he was currently training at on time. He hoped to be the chief medical officer on a star ship one day an that's why he was at camp this summer. Well..it was more of a team bonding event and it was formed so the future crew of the star ship enterprise could get to know each other before they started working together when they were older. 

As soon as he'd get there, Bones decided that he'd find the reception to sign in and head straight for his dorm. He'd dump his suitcase down on the floor and then he'd collapse onto the rock solid, uncomfortable bed he was surely going to get. But he was tired nevertheless so he would fall asleep right away anyway. This seemed like a good plan considering that activities started around 8 am the following morning. It was sensible and logical. 

But, as soon as he arrived, his plans were disrupted. And the culprit was none other than Jams T Kirk, Bones' new room mate.


End file.
